Farming Cities
Farming is a hard concept to get initially, but with this info you will understand and love farming. Farming cities is a great way to obtain resources. There are a lot of cities that are producing resources, but are no longer maintained by their owners, although they will have a great deal of gold considering all of the other resources have a capacity limit. These are ideal for farming regularly. Send spies to determine what cities are the best to farm. One spy to a city is plenty. You may be surprised by the number of resources available in very low level cities. If the resources reported by your spy meet your needs, send an attack, but pay attention to any troops that may be protecting the city, and if you are unable to see last login, be sure you are not starting an alliance war (unless you are ready for that). Clairvoyance Clairvoyance is a research found in the Science Center. The higher the levels, the more you can see with your spies when you use them. Be careful whom you spy on, though! Spying may cause wars! Avoiding Wars The easiest way to do this is attack other alliances members that are inactive. Sometimes, if you're strong, you can attack active alliance members because they may be scared of you. Another way is to get your alliance and the other alliance to agree to a treaty, as this may stop any potential wars. Other different alliance members might attack you because you let your guard down a little. Pay close attention to the player's power and how many resources they have as well if you wish to avoid massive wars. Big players and alliances create their own "resource cities" sometimes, meaning that despite low power, they may stock huge numbers of resources in these cities to farm as needed. For example, it is simply implausible to find a city with perhaps 1,000 power and over a billion resources- this is an obvious case of a player/alliance's "resource city." It is best to immediately turn away from these cities, as upon attacking this city, you could be facing an onslaught of attacks. How to Spy Send a spy to determine what city is the best to farm. You may be surprised by the number of resources available in some inactive cites. The reason you only send one spy is to see if the person is defending with spies. If your spy dies, then it will show how many you need to send the next time to kill all of them. The general rule is to send twice as many as they have to ensure all of theirs die. Spies do not kill each other 1:1 so you will need to send extra. 4:1 ratio is generally enough to ensure you win. Farming Enemies When you are farming enemies, its better to have a Lvl 10 Clairvoyance as the last login time in the spy report will help you to determine whether the enemy is online or not. If he/she is online, the best option is either to send a Wraith Dragon or a force strong enough to cope with heavy defense. Many people have sent weak forces comprising mostly of transports and found the enemy walled to take out the troops, even after the spy reports indicated that the target was hiding. The best method to avoid this is by sending spies periodically throughout the march to see if the enemy has taken his or her wall out of hiding. If you are weak, but in an alliance with powerful members, ask three or four of them to spy the target as well. This will unsettle the target and force him/her to hide. If you (and your alliance members) are not planning to cease fire, warp, or efficiently utilize the resources, it would be better not to attack at all. The farmed resources will be lost in the retaliatory strikes of the enemy alliance. If you would like to add photos of people farming, make sure all of the coords are hidden or they will be deleted. Click the "Add Photo" button in the bottom right corner to add them. Glitch Cities If you attack a normal city and win, you take all resources that can fit in your army's load. However, if you attack a glitch city, you get the same amount of resources each time you attack. Glitch cities are inactive cities with their resources at maximum field capacities. Spy the city, take note of the resources available. Look for numbers of resources that end in "000". If your Clairvoyance is high enough, look at the last time the city was active. If that date is over a couple days ago, the city is probably abandoned and inactive. But it's normally the resource numbers ending in "000" that is the dead giveaway. Calculate how many ATs you need to take all the resources, then double the amount since the amount of gold doesn't show. Then send the march in, with enough troops to kill the city's dragon usually 15k LBMs will be enough), and enough ATs or Pack DragonPDs to take 2X the resources. Spy again after your attack, and if there are still the same number of resources there, the city is a glitch city. Now you can send attack after attack and collect an inexhaustible supply of resources. You do not have to send the same amount of troops after the initial attacks. After the gold is removed from the city, you may send less troops. However, you must be careful and not send too little. Some glitch cities only glitch one or two types of resource, others can glitch all three types(lumber, metal and stone). If you're very lucky, you might find one that glitches all the resource types and food, too(then the city need to have positive food production. Thus low enough amount of troops for it to be positive or high enough rationong)! It is not possible to find a city that gliches gold because gold has no capacity limit. Your marches must take everything all at once! If not, you'll "break" the glitch and you'll have to wait for the resources to build up before you can attack it again. A "broken" glitch will always eventually "heal" if left alone long enough for the resources to hit capacity. Once again, spy the location and notice when the resources end in "000". Glichy cities such are a great source of reasources, that if you use a script to send attack wave after attack wave(make sure you have high enough load capacity in each wave), you can get enough reasources to train trops in quantities that will get you maybe hundreds of millions of power for challenges and/or tourneys. This traning will of course require a lot of testronious items, and it is adviced to make sure you have enough before you start training. This is a way players can get enough reasources to train large amounts of troops for challenges and tourneys. Some even make extra accounts, so that they can customize their own glichy city. What troops to use If you're stuck trying to figure out what troops to use, let us help. For beginners, waves of 20K SSD are a good start due to their speed, and you don't need elite items to train them. For every 10K SSD you have, you get a 1M load, so they can be combined with 5 or 10K PD to make the raid more efficient. If you have large amounts of LJs, you can send between 50 and 2,500 LJ + AT to a city, depending on their power. When you train Banshees, you can send them in waves of 5-30K, depending on city size, because they have a 900 load, and a much higher speed than SSD. Another good part about SSD and Banshee is that if the defender walls, those speed troops would be the first you would send. Defending So you are on the receiving end of some pretty heavy farming and want to get out of it? There are several options each of varying degrees of sucess. '- Storage Vault' The storage vault can defend a small hunk of your resources from the enemy. It also doubles as a way to keep food supplies up so you can continue training. Unfortunately even at max level only 20 million resources can be defended. '- Wraith Outpost' Barring the occasional glitch or exploit the troops stationed at a wraith outpost can not be attacked. This makes it the perfect home for large stores of resources between attacks. To send resource marches to an outpost you must be part of an alliance. Go into the alliance tab, click "view" on a fellow member and then "send resources". All you have to do then is set up your march and change the destination coords towards your wraith outpost. This method can be more effective then the Storage Vault by far but does drastically reduce your own power to farm for resources. '- Burden + Pack Dragon Load Curse' The sanctuary boost Burden provides a max of 90% reduction to what can be carried while pack dragon load curse reduces down 75%. These effects do stack and by having them both active at once you can reduce the load of enemy armies so much that it goes down to 0. While most farming attacks happen from pack dragons, the same applies for any other troop. There are many other options out there as to what to pair with Burden- Banshee Load Curse, Armored Transport Load Curse, Artic Levithan Load Curse... etc. Just tailor your defense based on what players attack you with. Farm.jpg|Farm 418960 317569998279529 100000795942555 792052 1766378382 n.jpg 417871 340023299363587 100000677607145 1023204 780386514 n.jpg farm.jpeg|Farming Cities|linktext=banshees, farming, city 551408_209408962497040_100002838134609_328058_1230645603_n.jpg Dragons of Atlantis I.png|Farm far.png|Farming a lv 10 city okokok.png|stole it from him :) my first wraith attack.jpg Category:Browse Category:Guides